Jemima
Jemima Moon Nymph Member of the Ortu Justitiae (This Character Belongs to WoW) Basic= Personality Jemima is all about hard work. She is generally more than happy to put in a full day of tasks, realizing that it will likely take a lot of those days to get to the top. Which is no problem, since she is both ambitious and determined, wanting to accomplish her goals. She likes to be efficient, organized and won't make a lot of waves. Scrupulous with details, being somewhat a perfectionist, she adopts a rather conventional attitude in life. Thankfully, Jemima is patient, too, and is happy to wait for her ship to come in. Despite her precision, she has a softer side that she opens to people whom earned her trust. But her rage towards Pandia isn't expressed in a cold or bitter attitude. She decides to stay herself, kind with others, unlike most members of the BC, whom take out their hatred on the innocent. She still despises her creator, getting off edge when the topic comes up. Sometimes, overnight, she cries alone, desperate to find a cure. BC Life Jemima's been at camp for a while now and has gotten used to the Sancutary. She's still possesses a genuinely shy allure that sometimes makes her forget her hatred for Pandia. She is currently taken by Kaeden Black. |-| History= History Every month, thousands of people around the world gather together to honor and give thanks to the cycles of the moon. Traditionally Full Moon Celebrations have been a time for community to come together and share. All cultures of the past have, in some way, celebrated the seasonal aspects of the moon, from the planting moon to the harvest moon. But on one night of January, the moon was worshipped by a whole festival in Quebec, Montreal. It was held by a Chinese community, who wanted to spread their culture for once. They couldn't do it monthly for every new moon, which would be too absurd, thus deciding to create a yearly event of celebration that would be held in the city, for every citizen to join. The creation of the event worshipping the moon caused Pandia to merge the existence of Jemima, her newest moon nymph, as the amount of people attention it was unbelievable. After being created, taking the shape of a fully-grown mortal, she resided on Olympus. For the next month, Jemima helped Pandia with her duties, as there wasn't much she could do other than that. Considering the low amount of things she had to do, since Pandia had so many helpers, she eventually got tired of helping her creator with small tasks. Jemima asked her to let her go to Camp Half-Blood, with as much envy as the next person, since she was dying of boredom. The goddess accepted, on one condition. Jemima would have to come back to Olympus on every full moon, for the few hours that the moon would stand at its best in its place between the stars, to serve her mistress. Pandia didn't need the help, but wanted to at least take some advantage from her creation, showing the stubborn side that every immortal god had every once in a while. The nymph accepted the bargain, with ease, and now resides in the borders of camp. After her first month at camp, everything went well. She didn't get the opportunity to meet many campers or make any promising friends, but it was good enough for her to be set free. The monthly night of the full moon came, but Jemima had sadly forgotten her bargain with her patron, not going to meet Pandia at Olympus as previously planned. Pandia decided to forgive her for this one incident. The month proceeding it, she had yet again forgotten her promise, offending the goddess, who seemed to be in a stubborn mood when finding out. The next day, she woke up fine, thinking that Pandia had forgiven her ignorant act. She soon realized that she had made a big mistake, as the next night came. When the sun set, leaving place to the stars, Jemima had turned into pure Moonlight. It was almost as she was a haunting ghost, as her glowing silhouette was distinguishable, but wasn't solid. She could float in the air and past threw walls, but wasn't able to grip anything in her state, not any more that any material may touch her. She went to seashore, so depressed that she fell into tears. She stayed so until the next morning, where her body was perfectly fine. That was when she realized that Pandia had cursed her. Leaving her the opportunity to feel the freedom of the day, but be in the agony of her curse during the night. All for forgetfulness that a stubborn goddess couldn't forgive. Her fierce loyalty towards her master soon turned into pure hatred. Jemima wasn't capable of facing her creator herself, nor emotionally or physically, being a simple nymph against a goddess. There wasn't anything she could do. For the next two years she was out trying to survive on her own, dealing with the curse. Every night she had to withstand the night, in the form of a horrible creature, she grew angrier and angrier with not only Pandia, but the gods. She realized that they were all the same, stubborn and selfish, and that if any one of them was her master, they would've done the same thing to her. The pain the curse caused her was immense, and having it for the past 2 years was unbearable. She had even began to lose hope that she would ever be herself again. Until, one day she came across a BC member. The two had a small conversation, which eventually made them find out about their similar hatred towards the Olympians. She told her about the Broken Covenant, and even convinced her to join. And that was what she did. |-| Physical Appearance= Looks Jemima has pale, shimmering skin, eyes as grey as the moon Jem.jpg Jem2.jpg Jem3.jpg Jem4.jpg Jem5.jpg Jem6.jpg Jem7.jpg Jem8.jpg Jem9.jpg Jem10.jpg |-| Powers= Abilities *In addition, she has a pair of twin daggers that she always keeps hidden on her just in case. |-| Relationships= Relationships Category:Waves Of Wisdom Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Moon Nymphs Category:Ortu Justitiae Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Last Name Category:Cursed Category:Moa R. Category:Created in 2014